Embodiments relate to a system and method of dithering a sensor assembly.
Known sensor dither mechanisms move part of the sensor system during dithering. These dither mechanisms do not use a precision position measurement system attached to the moving portion of the sensor system to track the sensor pointing or line-of-sight (LOS). Instead, precise and expensive position sensors are used to measure the movement of the dithered part of the sensor system relative to the fixed portion of the sensor system.
In some systems, only a single optical component in a sensor system may be dithered to improve resolution. As the resolution of optical sensors increases, it is increasingly important to be able to track the location of the dithered line-of-sight (LOS) accurately, such as, on the order of a 1/10 of a pixel, by way of example. However, when tilting a portion of the sensor system, it is difficult to maintain accurate and repeatable movement of the LOS. Therefore, temperature variations and wear can be a source of error which is challenging as imaging systems seek to attain higher resolutions.